


Happiness at Last

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble, F/M, Het, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione contemplates everything that has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_meows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dani_meows).



> Notes: Thank you to starduchess for her beta work, all other errors are mine.

She sat on the comfortable couch in the Gryffindor common room with a black cat purring on her lap as she ran her hand over its smooth coat. She stared at the crackling fire in the hearth and thought about all they had been through. The war was over, and finally they had time to concentrate on the rest of their lives. She already knew what she wanted to do.

She looked down at the purring cat on her lap.

"What do you want to do once we leave Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

The cat looked up, blinked its emerald eyes, and stretched, before moving off her lap and onto the cushion beside her. In the blink of an eye, Harry was resting his head on the back of the sofa as he also gazed into the fire.

"I have no idea." Harry turned to her. "I never had time to think about it until now."

Harry opened his arms. Hermione moved into them and let Harry hug her as they quietly continued to gaze into the fire, thinking about their futures. Neither had to worry as they finally had what they'd both sought for years - happiness, peace, and each other.


End file.
